Dangerous Grandma
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Tres veces en las que Katniss se sintió una anciana y una vez en la que no. Regalo especial para Elenear, porque la relación de esposa y segunda esposa es más grande como para festejarla el día del amigo.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

 _Nos leemos abajo._

 **.**

 **Dangerous Grandma**

 **.**

El letrero del bar Amapolas podía distinguirse desde el estacionamiento que estaba a una cuadra de distancia. Para ser un lugar tan pequeño y reservado sus letreros carecían de ese tacto que tenía el lugar.

Katniss no estaba nerviosa, o no por lo que la situación que se esperaría. ¿Qué era su primera cita con Peeta? Todo tranquilo. ¿Qué era su compañero de clase? Sin problemas. ¿Qué ella era mayor que él por cinco años? Las ganas de salir corriendo del auto aunque este fuese suyo habían regresado.

Así es, Katniss Everdeen temía de lo que pensaran acerca de salir con un niño.

A Peeta no le gusta que le llamara de esa manera.

Tampoco ella se sentía cómoda con eso, ¿pero entonces como lo llamaría? Por su nombre podría ser un buen comienzo.

— ¿Credencial? — preguntó en tono aburrido el chico de la puerta. A pesar de ser un lugar no tan popular se daban el gusto de no permitir la entrada a menores de edad.

— Aquí está — Peeta le mostró su tarjeta.

A Katniss no le sorprendía que le pidieran identificación. Su cuerpo decía veinte pero su cara diecisiete. Lo hacía ver adorable... pero también complicaba todo.

Comenzó a buscar en su bolsa para cuando se la pidieran.

— Todo en orden. Pueden pasar.

— Espera — le dijo Katniss al guardia—, ¿no me la pedirás a mí?

— Por favor — respondió el guardia—. Como si aparentaras menos de dieciocho.

Peeta la jaló del brazo antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

— ¿Puedes creer eso?

— Katniss, tú frecuentas este bar. Creo que ya saben tu edad. — Él es nuevo.

— El guardia era tu hermano. Si no supiera tu edad, ¿no te molestaría?

— No — dijo como si fuera obvio—. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a mandar una carta.

* * *

— Espero y te vaya bien en tu primer día de trabajo — dijo Katniss.

Él le sonrió. Pensaba que podía ver esa sonrisa todo el día. Pero esa mañana no podía quedarse tanto como lo quisiera. Estaba a punto de llegar tarde a su trabajo y haber llevado a Peeta al suyo la retrasó como no esperaba.

— Gracias.

Después de darle su última despedida con la mano notó que Peeta había dejado su lonchera en la parte delantera. Intentó alcanzarlo lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Peeta, espera! — gritó, causando que varias personas le prestaran atención menos a la que estaba llamando—. ¡Peeta!

Finalmente él escuchó como llamaban.

— Katniss, ¿qué...?

— Olvidaste esto — le entregó la lonchera.

— Gracias.

— No puedo creer que sea tan grande y su madre lo siga trayendo al trabajo — murmuró una anciana.

Katniss enrojeció, separándose inmediatamente de Peeta.

— Solo ignórala.

Pero ella ya iba muy lejos como para poder escucharlo.

— Sae, Sae. Deja a tu nieta haga las cosas sola — dijo la anciana—. No deberías traerla a su trabajo.

— Para eso tiene abuela, para que la conscienta.

* * *

Katniss siempre decía que Peeta era muy desastroso cuando pintaba. Habitación en la que él decidía que lo inspiraba a hacer una obra de arte automáticamente era una habitación condenada a terminar siendo un arcoiris deforme.

Peeta pensaba que Katniss exageraba, que no entendía el proceso creativo.

Y es que desde que habían decidido vivir juntos se dieron cuenta de que son más distintos de lo que parecía. A Katniss le gustaba controlar cada aspecto de su casa, la limpieza era su prioridad pero sin llegar a ser una maniática del orden. Peeta se consideraba a si mismo un espíritu libre, algo desordenado aunque nada de que preocuparse, o eso decía él.

Era la tercera noche seguida que Peeta se despertaba a la mitad de un sueño con ganas de pintar.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿De verdad? — preguntó Katniss medio dormida.

— Es que si tú pudieras verlo comprenderías la magnitud de lo que significa...

— No me molesta en absoluto que prefieras hacer otras cosas en lugar de dormir — recargó su cabeza en la pared—. Solo digo que si no me despertaras sería genial.

— Lo lamento. No volverá a pasar.

— Te lo agradezco — bostezó—. Buenas noches.

Peeta intentó ahogar un gemido al recordar que la pared donde Katniss recostó su cabeza le había servido para hacer muestras de pintura plateada.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. Solo... estoy dándome cuenta de lo tarde que es — pasó su brazo por sus hombros—. Vamos a dormir.

— Está bien.

Rogó porque Katniss no notara la macha plateada que se había quedado en su cabello.

ooo

— ¡Katniss, olvidé comprar comida para gato! — gritó Peeta llegando del trabajo—. Espera... ¿Katniss? ¿Por que tenemos un gato?

— Esto está pasando, Peeta — dijo ella, girando en su silla para poder verlo. Llevaba una gorra tejida y estaba acariciando a un gato dormido entre sus piernas—. Tarde o temprano el final iba a llegar y por fin lo ha hecho.

— ¿Y ese gato?

— Se llama Antü, pero él no es el tema principal aquí, ¿puedes ver el problema?

— Definitivamente puedo verlo.

— Excelente, eso me quita peso de que no entendieras que resulta obvio que lo nuestro no puede seguir.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estoy hablando de esto — se quita la gorra de forma dramática, asustando a Antü.

Su cabello luce igual, lo cual agradece Peeta, por un segundo pensó que se había quedado calva. Y luego lo notó, una parte de su cabello era más claro que el resto. Blanco, siendo más exactos.

A Peeta le pareció curioso la casualidad de que esa mancha le saliera en el mismo lugar donde su pintura...

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— Te escucho.

— Tienes que prometer que no te enojarás.

— Lo prometo.

— ¿Por el meñique?

— Solo suéltalo, Mellark.

— Puede que yo haya sido el responsable de eso.

— ¿De mis canas?

— No son lo que las personas llamarían canas.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Ayer estaba tratando de conseguir la tonalidad correcta de plateado para mi cuadro y puede que te hayas recostado sobre mis muestras todavía frescas...

Katniss se quedó callada unos minutos. Peeta no sabía si era porque le costaba creer su historia, se estaba dando cuenta de lo ridícula que parecía o planeaba un castigo medieval en su cabeza para él.

— Entonces no me estoy haciendo vieja.

— Parece que no.

— Me estás diciendo que compre un tinte rubio para nada.

— ¿Por qué rubio?

— Combinar con Antü. Las rubias tienen más diversión.

* * *

— Así que ella es tu novia — frunció los labios cuando Katniss le ofreció la mano.

— Sí, madre.

— ¿Y no me dijiste que su situación era algo especial?

— Lo es.

— Estoy muy emocionada de finalmente conocerla, señora Mellark — interrumpió Katniss, tratando de recordarles que seguía ahí—. Peeta me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted.

— No es siquiera una buena mentirosa — espetó—. Y no, cariño. Si yo fuera su madre no estaría aquí. Soy su abuela.

— Ah, lo siento.

— No te preocupes por eso, me has quitado muchos años de encima.

Ambas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué les parece un poco de café?

— Me agradaría eso.

— El mío sin azúcar, por favor.

Cuando él dejó la habitación la mujer continuó hablando.

— Así que dime, ¿cómo conociste a Peeta?

— Tenemos un par de clases juntos.

— ¿Van en la misma escuela?

— Sí.

— Debes ser una niña dotada.

— Prefiero el término niña genio.

— Me alegro tanto que la diferencia de edad no te afecte en absoluto — aplaudió emocionada—. He visto tantos casos de relaciones fallidas por eso.

— Al principio si era un poco molesto — admitió avergonzada—, más por mí que por otros. Pero cuando encuentras a la persona correcta simplemente deja de importar.

— Eso es tan lindo. Solo espero que Peeta no se meta en problemas por ser roba cunas.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Él mencionó que se llevaban por cinco años.

— Correcto.

— Que tenga una relación con una menor de edad es un poco peligroso.

— ¿Menor de edad?

— Tienes quince, querida. Eres menor.

Katniss dudó un poco antes de responder.

— Cumplí quince hace poco pero estoy segura que eso no será problema.

* * *

 **Y es aquí donde Frey se da cuenta que debería cobrar por las apariciones especiales de Antü.**

 **Así es como yo veo el Martonio, ya que no tengo manzanas para poderlo explicar he usado a K &P. **

**¿Aplausos? ¿Divorcio?**


End file.
